This invention is directed generally to an electric guitar and more particularly to an improved block tremolo device for use with an electric guitar. Guitarists frequently want to create a musical effect known as tremolo, the temporary altering of string pitch. The device of the present invention provides a mechanical means to accomplish this musical effect. The device also adds both sustain and harmonics.
An electric guitar generally comprises a neck and a body. Near the top of the neck is the nut. Beyond the nut are several tuning pegs, one for each string. The strings extend down from the tuning pegs to the nut and down to a bridge element which is on the body of the guitar. The bridge element may be a tremolo device. Between the nut and the bridge, electrical pickup points are located on the body of the guitar under each of the strings. Unlike acoustic guitars, electric guitars depend on the mass of the guitar body to provide sustain and harmonics for the notes. It is well known in the guitar art that both sustain and harmonics add to better sound and guitar versatility.
An electric guitar can be equipped with a tremolo device. The purpose of a tremolo device is to allow the guitarist to momentarily alter string pitch. The range of sound which the guitarist is able to accomplish with tremolo devices is very important and useful to guitarists. The tremolo effect is desirable in nearly every style of music and virtually every electric guitar sold at present is equipped with a tremolo device.
There are various block tremolo devices known to those skilled in the guitar art. Block tremolo devices allow a guitarist to momentarily alter string tone by allowing the guitarist to vary the tension on the strings. Increasing tension on the guitar strings will raise the pitch of a string. Conversely, decreasing tension on the strings will lower the pitch of a string.
Tremolo devices can take a number of different configurations. Generally, a block tremolo device comprises a base which is connected to the guitar body, string restraining and holding means, a handle for manipulating the tremolo device, and a tremolo spring block which extends into a cavity in the guitar body. The prior art block tremolo devices can be divided into two general categories: floating block tremolos and one-way fixed block tremolos.
Floating block tremolos have springs which exert tensile force on the tremolo spring block in an attempt to return the spring block, and thus the tremolo device, to the position where the strings are in perfect tune. Thus, the springs exert the force necessary to return the tremolo device to its former position. The springs on floating block tremolos, however, do not exert any compressive force on the spring block. Thus, the spring block "floats" when the tremolo device is used to increase string tension. Due to this floating action, the guitar cannot remain in perfect tune. The extended use of a floating block tremolo device, causes the tremolo device to return to a position different from its original position. The result of this position change is that the guitar strings do not remain in tune. The problem is especially severe after extended use, when a string is broken, or when the tremolo device is used heavily. Moreover, if the guitarist's hand rests heavily on the handle of a floating block tremolo device, unintended string pitch changes can occur.
One-way fixed block tremolo devices, like the floating block tremolo devices, include springs intended to return the tremolo spring block to its proper position. However, unlike the floating block tremolo devices, the fixed block devices use a solid block or the guitar body itself to restrain the spring block from moving in the direction necessary for the tremolo device to increase tension on the guitar strings. Although this structure allows for precise positioning of the tremolo spring block and hence the tremolo device, these one-way fixed block tremolo devices are limited because the guitarist cannot use the tremolo device to raise the pitch of the strings.